Sorghum (Sorghum bicolor) is a monocot in the Poaceae family. Sorghum has the ability to tolerate short-term drought, and a late summer sorghum crop may follow an early-season corn crop. Sorghum is being considered as an alternative grain crop for ethanol and feed, particularly in geographic areas that are more susceptible to dry soil conditions or where it is difficult to cultivate land early in the spring.
Weed control in sorghum is essential if high yields and efficient harvest are to be achieved; however, good weed control in sorghum fields is often difficult to achieve. Sorghum is a small seeded grass and is relatively slow growing in the first few weeks after emergence. In addition, sorghum will not tolerate many of the herbicides which can be effectively used on corn or other monocots. The slow seedling growth combined with the limited number of herbicides and the low rates that must be used makes weed control in sorghum difficult.
Thus, there is a need for sorghum plants that exhibit herbicide resistance.